


I'm yours in every way you'll have me

by lilija_the_red



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, confronting feelings, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Zhan Yao has some emotional confronting to do





	I'm yours in every way you'll have me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audoldends (Edle_Kraft)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edle_Kraft/gifts).



> prompt fill for: I'm yours in every way you'll have me

The room Zhan Yao finds himself in is small, barely lit and – to his great dislike – it looks rather sound proof. He’d been sitting there, bound to a chair with chains and handcuffs, for hours by now. No human being showing themselves to him, since he’s woken up here.

He rattles once more at the chains, but it’s to no use. They wouldn’t budge. Instead the cold steel had started running cuts into his skin, hours ago. There’s no way to escape on his own, not like this. He could only wait for some person to finally come in and – well – _convince_ them to let him go.  
So, he waits.

-

It takes some more time before Zhan Yao hears footsteps, the rattling of the door, a key being turned in the lock.

He readies himself, sitting up straight and letting his head roll over his shoulders, eager to get the kinks and stiffness out of him. His eyes are glued to the door. He’s ready.

This may be his only chance to escape. And he’s going to grab with both hands.

The door swings open.

And the first thing, he sees is the muzzle of a gun pointed into the room.

Then, arms holding the gun. He can see the white of the jacket and then…

_Bai Yutong._

Zhan Yao stops breathing for a moment.

_Bai Yutong._

Something inside him settles.

Zhan Yao just looks at him, calmness spreads through him. It's all good now.

He could pinpoint the exact moment where Bai Yutong recognizes him. Can see it in the shift of his eyes, how they widen just so slightly, can see it in the slight change of posture.

Bai Yutong quickly looks away, checking the room, eyes running through the small space before jumping right back to him.

“I’m alone”, Zhan Yao reassures him.  
“He wouldn’t trust anyone coming in here to talk to me”, he adds as Bai Yutong dashes forward to him, putting away his gun and instead letting his hands run up and down over Zhan Yao’s arms and face once he reaches him.

“Are you hurt?” Bai Yutong’s voice sounds firm enough, but Zhan Yao can hear the worry underneath. He offers him a small smile and shakes his head.

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Bai Yutong retreats his hand from where it had laid around Zhan Yao’s neck and proceeds to kneel down next to him and busy himself with the chains, which are still binding Zhan Yao to the chair.

“Lets get you out of here.”

-

Zhan Yao lets out a deep sigh. His mind won’t let him rest.  
He leans back against the sofa, fingers absentmindedly running over the battered skin around his wrist, where the chains had cut in. Behind him, he can hear clattering from the kitchen, where Bai Yutong is busying himself. Zhan Yao takes another deep breath and lets the comforting sound sooth his upset mind.

His thoughts wander back to the rescue. The look on Bai Yutong’s face. The calmness settling inside himself, when he saw the familiar face.  
And further back.  
Memories of a not too long ago hold conversation flood in. Qingtang’s words echo through his head.

_“Xiao Yao, there is no length my brother wouldn’t go for you. Know your power. Talk to him.”_

He had put the thought away for so long. Had tried to ignore it and just file it away as one of her eccentric outros but then again…

“Stop picking at the scab. You’ll only make yourself bleed again.”

Bai Yutong’s scolding wakes Zhan Yao up from his thoughts. Surprised by it, he turns around and looks at Bai Yutong, who casually leans against the door frame, eyes on him, a tender smile around his lips. The tender gaze only deepens as their eyes meet.

 _Okay_ , Zhao Yao thinks.

“Bai Yutong?”

The man hums in reply.

“Thank you.” Zhan Yao says and watches his face closely, searching for anything, really.

He’s usually so good at reading people – it’s his profession after all – but with Bai Yutong it sometimes is like he can’t see all. He can read Bai Yutong better than most people, that’s for sure. But ever so often if feels like there’s still a last layer hidden and out of his reach. It’s irritating, to say the least.

“Thank you for helping me. For being there.” He says again.

Bai Yutong’s eyes widen just so slightly, before he slips back into the easy grin.

“It’s okay.”

“Why do you do this?”

“What?” Bai Yutong blinks, confusion visible. But Zhan Yao doesn’t let it stop him.

“Why do you always jump right in there, once I’m concerned. Even if it means great danger for yourself?” Zhan Yao has gotten up as he talks and takes a step towards Bai Yutong. He holds Bai Yutong’s gaze as he steps closer.

Bai Yutong respectively straightens up from the door frame, but doesn’t move any further. Neither back, nor forth.

“Why is it, whenever I stumble, I only have to look around to find you standing there to help me stabilize? Why is that?”

The smile leaves Bai Yutong’s face, replaced by a solemn expression. “Don’t you want me to be there?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Okay. Good.” He can see him relax at that. But he still lacks answers.

“This is about the why. Your reason.” Zhan Yao comes to a stop in front of Bai Yutong. Close enough to touch, but he doesn’t.  
“So?”

Bai Yutong doesn’t look away, simply holds his gaze, a calmness emitting from it, Zhan Yao is honestly surprised to find there.

“My reason?”

Zhan Yao nods, holding his breath.

“Zhan Yao”, Bai Yutong slowly shakes his head, a lopsided grin around his mouth.  
“Kitten, I’m yours in every way you’ll have me.”

Zhan Yao doesn’t know what to say.  
What does he mean by that, now? Is he implying…?  
No, he doesn’t need _possibilities or what ifs,_ he needs answers.

He presses forward. “What do you mean?”

Bai Yutong only sighs. “Look, you don’t have to-“

“Just answer the question”, Zhan Yao interrupts him. Then softer. “Please.”

“Then tell, kitten, what’s the question?” Bai Yutong replies, without missing a beat, sad smile still on his face.

Zhan Yao studies him. He can’t shake the feeling that this will be the turning point.  
Whatever direction they may take in the future, this would settle it.  
He thinks for a moment.

“You are mine? In every way I want?”

“Yes.”

“How about when I need a partner at the SCI?”

“Yes.”

“When I need somebody to bail me out of dangerous situations?”

“Always.”

“When I need help to find the line?”

“Right by your side.”

Zhan Yao nods. Those are the easy ones.

“What if I need somebody to cook for me and make sure I don’t get myself killed via food poisoning?”

That at least draws out a little huff from Bai Yutong. “Of course.”

“What if I need you in my house, my home, my life?”

“You already have me.”

“What if I want it to be more… permanently.” Zhan Yao prepares himself to make the jump, now or never. “What if I want you to be my partner in more than work sense?”

Bai Yutong doesn’t react, just waits for him continue. It’s nerve wrecking, him being quiet. Zhan Yao swallows hard. He knows what he’s got to do, after all.

“What if”, he starts. “What if I want you to be my boyfriend?”

For a moment they just stare at each other. He awaits Bai Yutong’s answer, holding the gaze. Until Bai Yutong breaks the contact, closing his eyes. Zhan Yao's chest tightens. “Kitten, I hope you know what you are asking here”, Bai Yutong breathes out.

But Zhan Yao doesn’t budge. “I am. I think I’ve fallen in love with you and-“

His confession gets cut short by Bai Yutong stepping forward and pulling him into a firm hug. Then his lips are covered; Bai Yutong presses his mouth against his in a desperate kiss. Zhan Yao lets him take the lead and just – melts against him, drinking in the warmth emitting from Bai Yutong, the strength of his arms wrapped firmly around him.

Eventually Bai Yutong breaks away, leaning his forehead against Zhan Yao’s. His eyes are still closed as he whispers against Zhan Yao’s lips. “Please tell me, I read this right, kitten.”

Zhan Yao leans in, pressing a kiss of his own to Bai Yutong’s lips. “Yes.”

“Yes”, he repeats with emphasis. “I want you right here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here [tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
